


Phobia

by kikuyue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuyue/pseuds/kikuyue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching a movie suggested by Tao isn’t such a bad idea... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobia

It was eight o'clock on a Saturday night, when the twelve EXO members finally got a chance to sit and relax together. Practice was done for the day, dinner was eaten, showers were taken and everyone was in a state of undress. (Get your heads out of the gutter, they were wearing pajamas.) They got to shed their stage personas and address each other as friends, not colleagues. 

~~~*~~~

Kim Joonmyun was quietly curled up on his bed reading a novel and enjoying the peace, when Zitao suddenly burst into his room, shattering the momentary silence.

"Hyung, come watch a movie with me!" He cried out in broken Korean. "I found a comedy that I know you will like! One of my fans recommended it to me."

Upon hearing this, Joonmyun sighed, bookmarked his page, and set aside his book. He looked at the excited boy and gave Zitao a small smile. Joonmyun held out his hand. The boy grabbed it and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

Zitao kept on chattering, not caring that his Korean had turned into Chinese. "It's in English, but there are korean subtitles. I can kind of understand English, but if I can't, Duizhang can translate it for me."

"Uh huh," Joonmyun just smiled and nodded, only slightly getting the gist of what Zitao was saying.

They went into the living room, where the majority of their bandmates were. The TV was not on at the moment, but a couple of movies were carelessly thrown on the ground in front of it, courtesy of Zitao. Luhan was sprawled on the couch texting, Minseok was sitting on the ground in front of him playing with Luhan's Rubik's Cube, while Sehun and Jongin had moved the coffee table to make room for a playful wrestling match on the carpet. Jongdae was on his phone playing games, and would periodically snicker and cheer at the two goofballs rolling on the floor like buffaloes.

Zitao deposited Joonmyun onto an empty couch while he scampered into the adjacent kitchen to look for Wu Yifan, the aforementioned Duizhang. 

Joonmyun could hear strains of Zitao's voice wafting out of the kitchen, mingling with Yifan's deep baritone. Kyungsoo could be heard singing as he prepared two large bags of popcorn and a big bowl of nachos.

Joonmyun gazed as the other members filed in.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughed with their heads together as they headed for Jongdae, who, after a big fuss, scooted to the side of the sofa to make room for them. Yixing came out of his room bringing along a pencil and some music he had been working on. He chewed the pencil as he walked over to Minseok, who stopped fiddling with his toy to say hello. 

Zitao dragged Yifan in and immediately went over to the TV. The DVD player was opened and a movie was stuck in. 

At this point, Sehun and Jongin willingly stopped their little game and Sehun went over to sit at Luhan's feet.

Jongin flopped down next to Joonmyun, panting with some hair sweat slicked to his forehead. "Hello hyung," he said softly with his charming boyish smile. Joonmyun felt his heart give a little thump. That boy didn't even have to try, he was already full of natural aegyo. Joonmyun returned the hello with a bright smile and rested his head on Jongin's t-shirt clad shoulder. Jongin slipped his hand under his hyung's hand and relaxed against Joonmyun's warmth.

Suddenly footsteps sounded outside of the room.

"I come bringing food," Kyungsoo announced to the room. A shiver of dread made Joonmyun sit bolt upright, startling Jongin.

The boys all cheered and clambered for the snacks as Joonmyun tried to maintain his dignity as their leader and keep order, "No! Don't climb over the table Chanyeol! Huang Zitao. Don't you dare push him! Ugh. Listen to me! No! What did I just tell you- walk around the sofas! Jongdae, NO!" 

Joonmyun sighed, his band mates were such Children. Did they not understand that there was more than enough food to go around?

However, the look in his eyes was of resigned amusement, no amount of yelling would keep the boys from the food. This was a rare time where they were allowed to actually have real movie theater junk food, with butter drenched popcorn, a bowl of cheesy nachos, an entire pile of candy and as much cola as they wanted. They didn't have practice tomorrow, so they were allowed a brief respite from their diet.

Thankfully, the bustle died down a bit after Zitao, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol got their food. Poor Kyungsoo looked so hassled!

Jongin wrapped an arm around Joonmyun like it was natural. Zitao squished himself between Yifan and Joonmyun and handed his food to Yifan. He then reached onto the floor to grab the remote.

As Joonmyun clucked over Zitao, "Did you eat enough for dinner? Eating so much junk food on an empty stomach isn't good for your health!" he remembered to ask, "So what's the name of the comedy we're watching tonight?"

Strangely, Yifan gave a little chuckle and Zitao clapped a hand over his mouth. Holding back a grin of mischief himself, Zitao replied, "We're watching 'The Ring.'"

At this, snickers rung out all around the room. Jongin tightened his arm around Joonmyun as he held back his own laughter. Joonmyun confusedly looked around the room. Thankfully he found allies in Yixing and Jongdae who also looked like they had absolutely no idea in what was going on. Baekhyun whispered something into Jongdae's ear, which made him burst out laughing.

"What's going on...." Joonmyun said. "Zitao, what have you done."

"Hyung, why are you blaming me!" He replied with faux innocence. "I just want to bond with my family over a good comedy!" His face showed nothing but sincerity.

At his words, Joonmyun completely melted. He had tried so hard to make them a family. He always offered a shoulder for them to cry on, he called for breaks during practice when it looked like a member was about to keel over, he always payed when they went out to eat, he argued with the manager for a day off when members came down with the flu. It was nice to see that another member felt the same way. So, he gave Zitao a hug and dismissed the strange behavior from his friends and settled down to watch the movie.

Zitao pressed the play button on the remote and gave it to Yifan to set on the table. 

They stayed quiet as the beginning played. 

When the camera panned in to the dark house in the middle of nowhere, Joonmyun stated, "If it's a comedy, then why is it so creepy?"

Yifan said, "It's an American Hollywood movie. They're all like that." 

Joonmyun considered his words and decided to believe Yifan. After all, he did live in Canada for a long time. He was bound to know more about American movies than the Korean guy.

When the girl watched the video, it became clear that this movie wasn't a comedy. The video flashed through creepy images, and the little girl's voice in the phone finally made Joonmyun snap. 

"Ah Ah! TAO! What is this!? What is this!? Take it away! Turn it off!!!" He turned to Zitao waving his arms, eyes wide with fear. All of his bandmates laughed, Chanyeol going so far as to actually fall from the couch with the force of his guffaws. 

"But Leader Hyung, it hasn't even gotten to the good part yet!" Zitao whined through his laughter. "You can't leave Hyung! It's family bonding time!"

"Can't we bond over something else?" Joonmyun groaned, already giving in. 

"No." All of the guys chorused. Even Jongin, that traitor.

"Fine. But if I get nightmares it's all your guys' fault, you hear me?" 

"Yes yes..." They said, attention drawn back to the screen.

As the movie went on, Joonmyun became more and more terrified. He watched the screen, not daring to look away, lest he dies too. 

At one point when the girls face contorted into a mask of horror as she died, he buried his head into Jongin's shoulder and Jongin rubbed soothing circles onto his back. He was consoled a little bit when he faintly heard another member whimpering when yet another character died a horrible death. 

Time seemed to drag on and on, as Joonmyun flinched from every little sound from the TV. When a member's foot hit the ground with a loud thump during a point in the movie when there was suspenseful music, Joonmyun actually gave a shrill scream, causing more laughter at his expense. He didn't care- he only wished for this torture to end. 

Soon though, Joonmyun drifted into a light sleep, interrupted by a soundtrack of screams and gasps from the movie, and from his friends.

'If they took a video of me I'm going to kill them...' was Joonmyun's last thought as he drifted off.

He woke to the feeling of being lifted into the air. Jongin carried him into Joonmyun's room, the walls plastered with letters from fans. Joonmyun kept every letter he had gotten, from when he was a trainee and from after he debuted. He knew that every letter was written with care, and that it was a big deal to whomever had written it. 

As Jongin set him gently onto his bed and turned to leave, he felt Joonmyun's hand tugging onto his shirt. 

Joonmyun said with a soft voice, "Stay? Please?" 

How could Jongin refuse Joonmyun? His Hyung, the person who always cheered him on as he danced? The person who tried to be sexy, but never could actually pull it off, causing much laughter?

He kicked off his shoes and climbed into his hyung's bed. Joonmyun snuggled up to his back and wrapped his arms around Jongin's body.

"Thank you," Joonmyun murmured, voice heavy with sleep. Jongin didn't reply, but his body relaxed in Joonmyun's arms and Joonmyun understood.

Joonmyun quickly fell asleep, feeling safer and happier than any other time.

After all, he knew that when Joonmyun woke up, Jongin would still be there, lying right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is my first time writing fanfiction. Umm... I hope it turned out ok! Hopefully the characters aren't too ooc :)
> 
> This was based off of "Happy Camp," when Tao said that Suho is terrified by horror movies. And since I couldn't find a story written about Suho's phobia, I decided to write one myself.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, my otp is Sukai, and my number 1 bias is mama Suho❤.


End file.
